Love Is Louder SuFin
by Sweden-x-Finland
Summary: A love story about SuFin, Does Finland still care for Sweden? M IS FOR LATER Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not good with words, so I don't know how I'm going to tell the one I love. When I first started hanging out with Tino he told me he loved me. I pushed him away. I loved him then, I still do I didn't know what to say to him. I haven't seen him for a few months I hope he still loves me, or cares for me." Berwald explained.

"Estonia I want to see him!" Tino sobbed.

"So call him."

"I haven't talked to him in ages! What makes you think he wants to talk to me now?"

"Just call him Tino!"

Tino walked over to the phone almost tripping over Hanatamago. He picked up the phone stared down at it, he was afraid to call Berwald.

"Do you wish for me to dial his number Tino?" Estonia joked.

"No no, I can do it."

He dialed the number slowly and put it up to his ear. Listening to the rings he counted out loud.

"1….2….3…" He counted.

"Hello?"

"Berwald, Hey um it's me Tino."

"Tino! I have been wanting to talk to you."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I was afraid to, Tino. See I really… Wait can we go out for a beer or something? I would like to tell you in person."

"I would love to! How about tonight?"

"That works for me, how about around 8:30?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, nice talking to you Tino. Good bye."

"You to, bye."

Tino put the phone down he kept his hand on the phone for a split second and then he he jumped up and began jumping off the walls.

"Tino calm down!" Estonia shouted.

Tino stopped and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Hanatamago.

"Hehe sorry Estonia."

"So what did your lover say?"

"Hes not my lover." He said looking the other way. "Last time I confessed my love for him he crumbled me up and tossed me in the trash."

"Yeah so? If he didn't want anything to do with you he wouldn't have asked you to go get a beer."

"_kirottu _your right!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah. Hey I gotta go somebody is expecting me."

"Okay thanks for your help Estonia."

"No problem."

Estonia got up and walked across the living room and walked out the door. Tino watched him get into his car and drive away. Tino sat there for a while and started thinking.

"Why does he want to see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald danced around the house in his boxers thinking of Tino. He was so excited to finally see him. He walked into his room and turned his radio on and _Dream On_ by Aerosmith started to play.

"Sing with me, sing for the years Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears Sing with me, just for today Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away!" he sung horribly.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath, he pulled out a towel from under the sink and sat in on the rack, he turned back to the bath and put his hand under the water.

"Warm enough." He said to himself.

He slipped off his boxers and stepped into the water slowly, he sat down in the bath and once again began thinking of Tino. With _Dream On_ still playing he started to wash himself.

"I have nothing to wear!" Tino said angrily.

Tino went through his whole dresser and stood up and looked back in horror all of his clothes that were in his dresser were now all over his bedroom. He sighed and walked over to his closet and moved a few outfits then he came across a white dress shirt and black slacks. He picked up his black glossy shoes and a black bowtie. He put on his fabulous outfit and walked into the bathroom. He picked up his comb and first did a Mohawk. That wasn't right he combed it all back, he looked like a rat that way. He finally combed it like he always did, perfect.

Berwald got out if the bath he dried himself and put on his suit, Black jacket with a white shirt and black pants and shoes. He brushed his hair and put on his glasses. He smiled into the mirror and walked out into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove it read 5:45 he got his wallet and walked out to his car. It was long way from his house to Tino's. He got in his black _Volvo _and drove down main street with his radio playing classic songs.

"He's going to be here shortly!" Tino said.

Tino sat on his couch and waited anxiously he was so excited to see Berwald he couldn't even think about anything else. He still loved him… a lot. Just then there was a knock at the door. Tino sat up and walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped, Berwald was beautiful!

"_Hej Kul att se dig_ Tino!" he said in his Swedish accent.

"Nice to see you to Berwald." He said with a hug.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Honey I was born ready." Tino said jokily.

They both laughed and walked out to Berwald's black _Volvo_. He opened Tino's door and waited for him to get in, then he shut it. As he was walking around the car Tino breathed in. It smelt like Berwald, he smelt so good. Berwald got in the car and turned the key and the raido started to play: _I was born to love you _by Queen.

"our song!" they both said.

"You remember?" They once again said.

"Yes." They both chuckled.

"It's like we know what each other is thinking." Tino laughed.

"Hehe yeah!"

Berwald pulled out of Tino's driveway and took off towards the nearest bar. About a twenty minute drive they pulled into a bar called The penalty Box. Berwald jumped out and jogged over to Tino's door and opened it for him. They walked in and sat down at a table in the corner of the bar, A waiter came over.

"What can I get you two?"

"Just a beer for me." Berwald said.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri with a bit of whipped cream on it."

The water stared at Tino and so did Berwald.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He said still looking at Tino.

"I didn't know you liked chick drinks." Berwald chuckled.

"Shut up!"

They both laughed. The waiter came back with their drinks Tino scooped up some cream onto his pointer and licked up his finger. Berwald watched and felt his member get a bit stiff. Berwald cleared his throat.

"So I brought you out tonight to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Well remember when you told me you loved me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that because clearly you didn't feel the same."

"I did feel the same way."

"Then why didn't you say so? Instead of ripping my heart out! Then not contacting me for three months!" Tino said raising his voice.

"I was afraid of loving someone and being loved. I didn't want to lose you or hurt you." He said looking down at his beer.

"You don't have to be afraid Berwald. Just say you love me!"

"I.. I love you Tino.


	3. Chapter 3

Berwald stared down at his feet, his glasses started to decline down his nose. He pushing his glasses up. Tino stared at him for a long time. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh.. Y'ah… I'm fi'e."

"You don't seem fine."

"I am."

"I don't think so."

"W'll I am!"

"Berw-"

"L'ts j'st get o't of h're. Peo'le are st'rti'g to stare."

"Okay."

Berwald stood up he was a tall slim man with broad shoulders. He was gorgeous every man and woman wanted him. But he only wanted one… Tino. They walked out of the muggy bar, The night air was cool on Tino's back. It felt wonderful. Berwald was such a serious man, hard to know how he is feeling. They got in his _Volvo _Berwald backed out and drove into the caliginous night.

"Tino s'rry for the w'y I a'ted in th're, wh't a way to act on our f'rst d'te."

Tino's face became very hot, did Berwald just say _date?_

"It's fine Ber."

"No it's n't, I'm g'ing to m'ke it up to y'u. Okay?"

"Seriously its ok-"

"Tino I'm g'ing to m'ke it up to you!" He said cutting him off.

"Okay." He grinned.

"So where we headed to ber?"

"S'mewh're sp'cial."

Tino beamed back at Berwald and then looked out the window, he seen a drunk homeless man passed out on the park bench. Berwald was smiling while driving toward a very special spot to him. He had never shown anyone not even his mum.

"I'm Br'ngi'g y'u to my s'cret pl'ce." Berwald explained.

"I can't wait!" He said delighted.

Berwald smiled he planned on kissing him that night under the full moon. They pulled onto a dirt road that lead to a forest. The forest was very dark until they came upon a small clearing. On the right there was a small pond that the moon lit up, it looked as it was shining. There were also tall skinny trees, tall grass with small purple flowers. Berwald stood infront of the pond he looked like a god with the moonlight illumining him. He stood there with his beautiful blue eyes and held his hand out. Tino placed his own hand in Ber's. He led Tino over to a spot by the water, they sat down and Berwald put his arm around Tino and looked into Tino's eyes. As his eyes started to shut. Kisses against the neck of his giving him indication. He stares back at his and presses against his lips. Sweet love is born. His lips spoke love and his spoke forever. Berwald pulled back softly and smiled from ear to ear.

"I l've y'u."

"I love you to Ber-bear."

Tino fell back on the soft grass and turned his head left waiting for Berwald to follow. He declined to the grass and turned his head so that he was facing Tino's. They both lie there smiling, Berwald took Tino's hand and held it if it were his most prized possession.

"W'll y'u sl'ep ov'r tonight?"

Tino looked at Berwald shocked. Tino couldn't believe what he just heard. Berwald looked as if he wished he didn't say that.

"Is it to soon?"

"No no, I was just shocked to hear you ask me that. You never would have asked me before."

"W'll I am n'w." He smiled.

Tino got closer to him and closed his eyes, he was very tired. Berwald must have noticed that he was so he picked up Tino bride style and carried him back to the car. Berwald got in his car and drove towards his own house. After an hour of driving the both got out and strolled into his home. His house was spectacular it was very fancy. And big. They walked down a large corridor and stopped at a wooden door with designs of lions on it. Berwald looked at Tino and then opened the door. Tino walked over to the bed and sat down, Berwald walked over to him and moved closer to him and their lips met once again. For what seemed like centuries he finally pulled away. Berwald slowly unbuttoned his shirt he opened it up to reveal a nice fit body. Tino looked down and seen that he had an erection, he hopped Berwald didn't notice.. He did. Berwald smiled at him, Tino blushed. Once Berwald was only in his underwear her moved towards Tino. By that time Tino had the biggest erection he had ever had. Berwald gently pushed him down on the bed and looked down at him, he moved in and kissed him. Tino looked at Berwalds groin who also had a erection, Berwald started to take off Tinos shirt. Tino slipped of his shoes and socks, and Berwald helped with his pants. He pulled the covers over them and whispered in Tino's ear.

"I want you." He said with perfect English.

Tino looked at him and blushed and pulled Ber onto him.


	4. Chapter 4

Berwald stroked his cheek and kissed his readied lips, Tino was about to say something when he was cut off as Berwald moved slowly to his neck. He moved his fingers through Tino's soft hair. Tino began to feel Berwalds body and stopped right above the navel, he looked towards his underwear. Berwald didn't notice him looking he was too busy working on Tino. He moved from Berwald's lips to his neck thrusting himself onto his thighs. Berwald placed his hands on Tino's lower back slipping one hand down the back of his undies. He was in a total daze and all he cared about was how good it felt kissing Berwald.

"I-I love you Ber.." He said hushed.

Berwald looked at Tino and smiled. He pressed his chest against Tino's he slowly ran his hand over his now fully exposed crotch, he gently brushed it and Tino let out a tiny yelp. Tino slid his hand over to Berwald's thick shaft and began move his pointer finger up and down and stopped at the tip. He felt Berwald trimmer a bit.

"Just fuck me already!" Tino barked.

Berwald looked at Tino shocked and then grinned.

"Tu'n ov'r f'r me."

Tino obeyed.

He positioned his member in the right spot and slowly pushed in, Tino closed his eyes it was almost in.

"Th's mi'ht hu't a b't."

Berwald pushed hard and it was in, he started to thrust harder and harder until Tino was crying in pain. He gripped the bed covers and smiled as he was getting fucked by a ginormous cock. Berwald tilted his head back and reached his hand over to Tino's member and jerked him. Then Berwald yet out a loud scream.

"I-I I'm Cuming!" he said in clear words.

Berwald pulled out and flipped over Tino and jerked himself until he shot his load all over Tinos chest Berwald fell back with pleasure.

"My turn Su-San."

Tino got inside Berwald no problem and his thrusts were fast causing his testes smacked hard against Berwald. He started to play with himself as Tino fucked him. Tino pulled out. He began playing with himself along with Berwald. His breathing became harder and he grunted, Tino wanted to show Berwald up by ejaculating before him. They went fast and hard and Tino started to scream with pleasure as he hit climax, Berwald didn't usually make sounds during sex but today was different. They were heavily breathing and they pointed their dicks at eachother and Tino shot first, berwald soon following. Tino was covered in Berwald's semen, Tino didn't have such a big load.

"Th't w's gr'at Tino." He painted.

"It was wasn't it?"

They both lay back holding each other with sweaty bodies sticking together like glue.

"Lets get married."

Berwald laid there completely shocked, Tino moved closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I l've y'u to."

**Reviews please **


End file.
